bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hero Work-Studies: Round 1
Prologue At the orientation for the U.A. High's second term, Nezu mentions the Hero Work-Studies that upperclassman participates in. Confused, Class 1-A inquires about it in their first homeroom class of the new semester. Shota Aizawa only gives his class a small description of how these Work-Studies are a more advanced form of the Hero Office Internships Class 1-A participated in the last term. Ochaco Uraraka frantically asks why the bothered working hard in the U.A. Sports Festival if they were going to get scouted anyway. Shota replies that Work-Studies are gained on students own merit using their connections from their internships. Hero Offices used to make offers for Work-Studies, but they ended up fighting over students so the system was changed. Shota leaves the description brief and simply ends his explanation by saying that the first years are still under consideration for participation. When Izuku returns to Class the next day, Shota finishes explaining. He introduces Class 1-A to The Big 3 so they can learn from students with actual experience. Mirio Togata decides to explain through actions rather than words. He fights and defeats all of Class 1-A (save for Shoto and Katsuki) and uses it as an example to explain how he used the Work-Studies to improve himself and his Quirk. He explains that students are treated like sidekicks and will do real work for a longer period of time compared to the internships where they were treated like guests. When Katsuki returns to class, Shota announces many faculty members are against allowing first years to participate in Work-Studies. However, there were others who argued against it. As a result, only Hero Offices who have employed students in the past will be allowed to employ first-year students. Work-Studies Sir Nighteye, Deku, and Lemillion Izuku reaches out to Gran Torino for a Work-Study opportunity. Gran Torino has to refuse because he's busy working with the Police. He suggests that Izuku ask All Might about working with his former sidekick. Izuku does this, but All Might refuses because he has a broken relationship with Sir Nighteye. All Might asks Mirio Togata to introduce Izuku and he accepts. Mirio takes Izuku to Sir Nighteye's office and tells him he must make Sir laugh to be accepted. Izuku messes up his first impression but gains Sir Nighteye's interest. Sir decides to challenge Izuku for his employment. He's unimpressed with All Might's decision to pass on One For All to Izuku. He even tells the young student that he's unworthy and that Mirio should've been the one to inherit One For All. Izuku refuses Sir Nighteye's words and fights on. Sir Nighteye is impressed with Izuku's focus as he fights without ruining the All Might memorabilia posted across the office. Sir Nighteye decides to employ Izuku but reveals that he's only doing it to crush Izuku's confidence. Izuku accepts the challenge and day one of the Work-Study begins immediately. Izuku learns of Sir Nighteye's investigation of the Shie Hassaikai and their leader Overhaul. Sir Nighteye goes on patrol with Bubble Girl while Izuku joins Mirio. While on patrol, a young girl runs into Izuku. He falls over and looks up to notice Overhaul is the man looking for her. Mirio is able to keep Izuku calm to stop Overhaul from getting suspicious. Eri refuses to go back with Overhaul, who claims to be her father. Izuku decides to protect the young girl and this irritates Overhaul. The masked villain shows his killer instinct and Eri runs back to his side to protect the heroes from his wrath. Izuku and Mirio return to Sir Nighteye and inform him about what happened. Sir apologizes for allowing them to run into a dangerous villain. Izuku tells Sir about the young girl but Sir says they can't act until they've waited for the right moment. Overhaul covers his criminal movements well and they must not act hastily against him. Sir orders the duo to return to the office and Izuku's first day comes to an end. Ryukyu, Uravity, Froppy, and Nejire Chan Gunhead and Seklie's Hero Offices refuse to hire Ochaco and Tsuyu because they need to have outstanding accomplishments to be employed. Nejire Hado recruits them both to the Dragon Hero: Ryukyua's Hero Office. The Dragon Hero employs them both and is impressed when they take down two giant villains on their first day. She even considers letting them investigate the Shie Hassaikai. Aftermath Battles *Izuku Midoriya vs. Sir Nighteye *Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui & Nejire Hado vs. Villains *Red Riot, Suneater & Fatgum vs. Villains References Site Navigation Category:Events Category:School Activities